UNTITLED
by vicki86
Summary: My version of how Duke and Viola meet. DukeViola SebastianOlivia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THIS IS MY VERSION OF HOW EVERYTHING HAPPENS. HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**UNTITLED**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**So what's going on Vi?" Yvonne asked as they walked down the halls in Cornwall.**

"**Going to meet up with Justin in the dorms in about twenty minutes. Going to surprise him and take him out for dinner." Viola said.**

"**Why are you still going out with him after everything that has happened?" Yvonne said referring to the girls team being cut from the school.**

"**Hey he stood up for us." Viola said in his defense.**

"**No he stood up only for you and that's because he knew what would happen if he didn't. I think the guy is a creep and that you should get rid of him." Yvonne said then added, "Its like you kept telling Sebastian about Monique, you were right about that no matter how much he tried to deny it, so why can't you see we are right about the whole Justin situation."**

"**He loves me, and we have fun. Can't we just leave it at that." Viola said getting annoyed at her friend for what she considered pushing her on the topic.**

"**Well its your life Viola, but I just don't want you to get hurt, but there is just something about the guy that I just don't like. I think he's playing you for a fool. But its your life." Yvonne said and walked away from Viola before she could say something that she would really regret. **

**Viola now kinda angry at her friend continued on her way to her locker to get her change of clothes before heading out to meet Justin.**

**Yvonne didn't make it very far before she bumped into Kia down by the soccer field.**

"**Did you try talking to her?" Kia asked.**

"**She didn't want to listen. She is extremely pigheaded about this one." Yvonne said.**

"**Well I guess there isn't much else we can do but wait and see how things work out." Kia said. "There is just something about him I don't like."**

"**I know I said the same thing." Yvonne said then added, "Paul thinks that he's cheating on her, but you can't say that to Vi, she'll just get really defensive. Better to deal with the situation when it comes up."**

"**The question is when will it." Kia said.**

**Yvonne just shrugged and they headed it off.**

**Sebastian walked back into his dorm room and saw that his room mate Duke, and his friends Tody and Andrew were there playing video games.**

"**Hey guys, how was practice today?" he asked, he was very familiar with the topic because of Viola constantly talking about it.**

"**Same as usual, kicked the ball around." Duke said joking.**

"**Sounds like fun." Sebastian said jokingly though he really thought it stupid but he would never mention that, not only was his room mate the captain but if his sister heard that she would beat him up. He much preferred writing music and playing his guitar.**

"**So you going out with Olivia again?" Duke asked.**

"**Yeah going out to dinner at Cesario's tonight."Sebastian said.**

**After he broke up with Monique he started to hang out more with Olivia who was his lab partner in Chemistry. They really seemed to click and are now pretty much a couple.**

"**Has my sister called at all? I haven't heard from her in days." Sebastian asked.**

"**Nope, no calls. But you can check the messages." Duke said not even looking up from the game.**

**Sebastian picked up the phone and check the messages but after hearing that there was none there he put on his head phone and laid down. He planned to take a nap before Olivia got there for their date.**

**Viola got to Justin's room and didn't even bother to knock, she was very use to just walking in. However in most cases he was always expecting her, this time he wasn't.**

**She only got the door open a crack when she heard Justin's voice and another girl.**

"**I thought you had a girl friend?" She asked.**

"**She's nothing, don't worry about that." Justin said, "Just keeping her around for my own amusement, though not much of a point anymore. She was good at soccer but now she isn't doing that anymore so she really isn't worth my time anymore."**

"**But I thought you stuck up for her and her friend when they cut the team?" she asked.**

"**Didn't want to lose my girl, but now I got you so why do I need her anymore." Justin said.**

**Viola watch him lean down and start kissing her neck and then start making out. Viola not being able to take it anymore kicked the door open causing a big bang, Justin only saw her for like a second before Viola took off down the hallway.**

**She got around the corner when she heard Justin yelling her name behind her.**

**He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.**

"**Its not what you think Vi." Justin said giving the most lame excuse in the world.**

"**Oh so me seeing you in bed with the head cheerleader was just my imagination. She just happened to be there making out with my now ex boyfriend." Viola said slapping his arm off her. "Get away from me, everyone was right about you."**

**Viola started down the hallway never looking back and holding back the tears that were forming in her eyes.**

"**Viola get back here." Justin yelled but this time made no attempt to go after her. He then shrugged his shoulders and headed back to his bedroom.**

**Viola pulled out her cell phone and quickly called a cab, she took a deep breath and tried to rationalize the events that just took place. She couldn't believe how wrong she could be about a person, usually she was the one that could pick up on these things so easily. She knew right off the bat what kind of person Monique was, and that is why she didn't let up until her brother was finished with him. Her friends knew about Justin, she just wished that she had listened to them.**

**When the cab got there she told the driver to take her to Illyria. She needed to talk to Sebastian. She knew he was always there for her and she knew that she needed him now more then ever.**

**When the cab pulled up to Illyria she paid the cab driver and went up to Sebastian's room. She remembered where it was from when he was moving in. She got to the room and knocked. Sebastian opened the door and looked completely shocked to see Viola standing there.**

"**What are you doing here Vi?" he asked and taking a closer look of her face asked, "What's wrong?"**

**Viola not being able to keep the tears in anymore said, "He's cheating on me."**

**Sighing, Sebastian pulled her into his room and said, "Come on and sit down Vi."**

**They sat down on his bed and she looked over for the first time and noticed Sebastian's room mate and friends.**

**Quickly she wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath. "I'm fine I just didn't know where else to go."**

"**You came to the right place Vi." Sebastian said then pointing at the three guys said, "This is my room mate Duke Orsino, and his friends Toby and Andrew. Guys this is my sister Viola."**

**They all said mumbled hello and Viola tried to give them a big smile and said hello.**

**She looked over at Duke and said, "You're the captain of the soccer team aren't you?"**

"**Yeah." Duke mumbled, he was completely taken back at how beautiful Sebastian's sister was.**

"**That's cool." Viola said then looked back at Sebastian. "How can I be such an idiot?"**

"**He's the idiot Vi, he never deserved you to begin with." Sebastian said, "How did you find out?"**

"**I walked in on it. Everything he's told me for the last few weeks since my teams been cut has been a complete lie, I've been nothing but a joke to him." Viola said.**

"**Its his lost, that's what I've been trying to tell you Vi, you made my life so much better when I listened to you about Monique, I just wished you had listened to me about Justin." Sebastian said gently trying not to make it sound to much like he was saying 'I told you so'.**

"**I know, but I was blind, I guess its easier to be an outsider and look in and see problems." Viola said.**

**Just then there was a knock on the door and Olivia walked in. She stopped short when she saw Sebastian sitting on his bed with a strange girl. Before she had time to say anything Sebastian jumped up.**

"**Hey Olivia this is my sister, Viola." He said introducing them.**

**For the first time that night Viola was able to smile looking at the girl that Sebastian had been gushing about since him and Monique broke up, "So you're the girl that Sebastian's been telling me so much about."**

"**Viola." Sebastian said through clenched teeth.**

**Olivia smiled, "Nice to meet you Viola. Sebastian never stops talking about his soccer playing sister. He talks about you all the time. I think I've gotten use to being the second girl in his life." **

"**Now girls you knew that when we got together there was another." Sebastian said jokingly. "Um Olivia I think we may have to cancel our date tonight."**

**Before Olivia could say anything Viola said, "No don't cancel your date because of me. Go have some fun, we can talk later Sebastian. But I was wondering if I can crash here with you tonight?"**

"**Duke that ok with you?" Sebastian asked looking over at his room mate. Duke mumbled some kind of response which Sebastian took as yes. Pulling Viola aside he asked, "You sure you OK Vi? And are you sure your fine to be left alone with these guys."**

"**Don't worry about me, I think the shock has warn off, I'm fine." Viola said giving her brother a reassuring smile.**

**Sebastian looked happy that he didn't have to break his date promised Viola that he would be back soon and to make herself comfortable. Together Sebastian and Olivia headed out for dinner and Viola went back to Sebastian's bed and laid down.**

**About twenty minutes later both Toby and Andrew took off having to get back to their place to do some homework. Duke looked really uncomfortable when he laid down in his bed.**

**Viola looked over at him and said, "So you any good?"**

"**Excuse me?" Duke said kinda shocked that she was talking to him.**

**Smiling Viola said, "At soccer?"**

"**Not bad I guess." he said trying not to be too modest.**

"**Throw me your ball." Viola said looking at his ball beside his bed.**

**Duke leaned over and pick up the ball and tossed it to her. Viola started to spin it on her finger. **

"**Where's your guy's field?" Viola asked, "I think I'm going to kick the ball around a bit. Always makes me feel better."**

"**Through this dorm and around back, hard to miss." Duke said taking his time so he wouldn't mumble that way she wouldn't think he was a complete freak.**

**Viola got up but before she left asked, "You want to come, maybe you'll give me some competition?"**

**Duke was shocked by her asking and nodded. Viola quickly wrote Sebastian a note so she wouldn't worry about her if he beat her back. She look over at Duke, he looked so nervous but there was something about him that she felt attracted to him. He looked so honest and she felt drawn to him. Hopefully this time her feelings were right, because after Justin she was worried she had lost all faith in people.**

**Down on the field Duke kicked the ball to her and they just ran around the field doing passes back and forth. After an hour of running around they decided to call it quits and started to head back to the dorms.**

**Duke felt attracted to Viola but he was worried that who ever this Justin guy was a real idiot. He hoped that Viola would be ok and hoped that maybe he would get to know her better.**

**A/N: IF ANYONE HAS A TITLE IDEA, I'M COMPLETELY AT A LOSS. I'LL TAKE ALL SUGGESTIONS INTO CONSIDERATION. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any or the characters.**

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT SUGGESTIONS FOR TITLES, STILL WORKING ON IT. THANKS ALSO FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**When they got back to the dorm room Viola looked around and asked Duke, "Do you guys have a spare pillow and blanket, I'm gonna crash on the floor."**

**Duke looked at her and said, "No you can take my bed I'll take the floor."**

"**Duke really I can sleep on the floor, this is your room. I'd feel like I'm taking over. If anyone is to give up their bed it would be Sebastian." Viola said smiling at his offer to give up his bed for her.**

**Duke started to get nervous again, he didn't want to push her anymore then he wanted to see her sleep on the floor. "Please take my bed."**

**Viola looked in his eyes and realized that he was sincere about her taking her bed and just wasn't doing it because she was his room mates sister. "Thanks, that is really sweet of you."**

**Duke laid down on the bench and picked up his magazine and started to read. Viola laid down on his bed and within five minutes she was sound asleep. Duke couldn't help but look over at her sleeping and think about how cute she was.**

**However his thought were interrupted by Sebastian walking into the room. Duke quickly turned away blushing because of his thought toward Sebastian's sister and hoped that Sebastian wouldn't notice.**

**Sebastian walked over to where Duke was sitting and asked, "Did you want to come with me and get a water?"**

"**Sure." Duke whispered back, and carefully put down the magazine on the floor and followed Sebastian out of the bedroom.**

**They walked down to the cafeteria where they both got a bottle of water and sat down on the steps outside.**

"**So how was Vi tonight? I felt really badly leaving her alone tonight." Sebastian asked after taking a long drink of water.**

"**She seems fine, I guess." Duke said. "I took her down to the soccer field, she told me that kicking the ball around helps her feel better."**

"**That's good. Soccer is her life." Sebastian said, then added, "I'm really glad she got rid of that Justin guy."**

"**Who is this Justin guy?" Duke asked him, he was kind of curious about the guy that would be stupid enough to give up a girl as great as Viola.**

"**Actually you might now him, he's the captain of the Cornwall team." Sebastian said looking at Duke.**

**Duke burst out laughing and realized that Sebastian didn't know what he was talking about and explained, "I made him cry at a game once. I can't believe your sister actually dated him."**

"**Well I'm sure you've dated someone before that now that you've looked back on the experience you've wondered what you were thinking of." Sebastian said, for him he was referring to his dating experience with Monique.**

**Duke shrugged his shoulder's, he never really dated all that much. He never knew how to talk to girls and when he did he felt like such an idiot that he was never able to continue on with the relationship.**

"**By the way man, thanks for giving my sister your bed. You can take mine tonight, I can always crash on the floor. Not fair for you to give up your bed because my sister is staying the night." Sebastian said.**

"**Don't worry about it man, I'm fine with the floor." Duke said.**

"**You're an ok guy Duke. When I first came here I thought you were nothing but a sports jock but your really a decent guy." Sebastian said.**

"**Um thanks I guess." Duke said then looked down at his watch. "We had better get back its, getting late."**

"**K." Sebastian said.**

**They both got back up and walked back to their room neither saying much. Duke's mind however was on Viola, he didn't seem to be able to get he out of his mind.**

**Duke grabbed the spare blanket out of the closet and fell asleep sitting up on the bench. **

**The next morning Duke woke up and saw that his bed was empty along with Sebastian's. Duke stretched out and tried to work out the crick in his neck from the way he was sitting. He was pulling off his muscle shirt when Viola walked in.**

**A big smile broke out on Viola's face and she said, "Nice body."**

**Duke's whole face turned red and he pulled his shirt back on.**

**Noticing how uncomfortable she had made him by her commit she said, "Sorry Duke, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."**

**Taking a deep breath Duke asked, "How did you sleep last night?"**

"**Great. Thanks again for giving me your bed last night." Viola said. **

"**Don't worry about it." Duke said finally able to smile now that he was sure that his face had returned to the normal color.**

**Viola leaned down and picked up Duke's soccer ball and started to bounce in off her knee the letting it slide down the front of her foot she kicked it at Duke.**

**Before Viola could say anything else there was a knock on the door and Olivia popped her head in the room.**

"**Hey Vi, you remember me?" she said coming in.**

"**Yeah you are the girl my brother is crazy about." Viola said smiling.**

**Duke smiled to himself, she was really forward and although her comment about him made him blush, she liked to speak her mind.**

**Olivia smiled, there was something about this girl that she really liked, not to mention she was Sebastian's sister and like he said, she was the other women in his life, so she thought she would take the chance to get to know her.**

"**I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast with me?" Olivia asked.**

**Smiling, Viola said, "I would really like that." Turning back to Duke she said, "Catch you later Duke."**

**Duke smiled back and said, "Later."**

**Olivia and Viola both headed to the local coffee shop where they ordered and sat down.**

"**So you think your brother is really crazy about me?" Olivia asked.**

"**Yeah, he really is. I've seen him with his other girlfriends and he's never talked as highly about the others as he has about you. Hope he doesn't mind me telling you about this." Viola said laughing.**

"**Are you always this honest and forth coming?" Olivia asked secretly pleased by what Viola had been telling her about Sebastian's feelings.**

"**I try to be, now if only I would apply that to my own life." Viola said getting kind of sad by the reminder of what happened between her and Justin.**

"**I hope you don't mind but Sebastian told me what happened. I'm really sorry." Olivia said with true sincerity.**

**Viola knew she was being honest and wasn't just saying that, she could feel that Olivia was a real sincere person and was a real good match for her brother.**

"**Everything happens for a reason, I guess one of these days I'll find out what it is. Besides bringing to my attention that I should have dumped that prick a long time ago." Viola said.**

"**If you don't mind me asking what was it that you saw in him?" Olivia asked.**

**Viola shrugged, "He's cute, captain of the soccer team and he was into me. I guess like any other girl I fell for those charming eyes of his. Either way I made a mistake about him."**

**Olivia smiled kindly over at her, "Me and my boyfriend were dating for quite a while and we just ended our relationship, we realized that neither of us were getting what we wanted from the relationship. Either way I didn't think I would ever find anyone again that meant to me as much as he did, but then you brother came along and I realized all the things that I was missing. And I'm positive that you'll find that out too."**

"**You know what Olivia, I'm really glad that my brother's dating you." Viola said meaning it more then anything.**

"**I'm glad he's dating me too." Olivia said with a laugh, "And I'm glad that everything he said about his sister were true."**

**Both of them realized that they had made good friends with each other.**

"**Did you want to catch a movie later this week?" Viola asked.**

"**That would be great." Olivia said with a smile.**

"**Great, I'll get your number off Sebastian." Viola said.**

**They finished their meal and Olivia headed out to meet Sebastian for class. Viola not know what to do with herself went back to the dorm and after realizing Duke probably went to class, borrowed his soccer ball and headed down to the field to kick it around.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Viola was running around kicking the ball and doing different kick shots when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and realized Duke was standing there watching her.**

"**Um, hi Duke. I thought you were in class?" Viola said picking up his ball, looking down at it she said, "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed you soccer ball."**

**Duke was a little uncomfortable, he didn't want her to think that he was just standing around watching her, and managed to mumble, "Don't worry about the ball."**

**Viola smiled kindly at Duke trying to make him feeling a little more comfortable and kicked him the ball.**

**Duke stopped the ball with the tip of his foot.**

"**Wanna play?" Viola asked.**

"**Sure." Duke said dropping his books on the floor and kicked the ball back at Viola.**

"**Come get it if you can." Viola said laughing taking off with the ball across the field.**

**Viola pulled all her skills to keep the ball away from Duke, doing all her fancy foot work and laughing constantly when Duke failed to get the ball from her. At one point she kicked the ball in the air and started to bounce it on her knee laughing.**

"**I thought you were suppose to be the striker, you can't even get the ball away from a girl." Viola said in a teasing tone.**

"**Yeah well if I had the ball I'm sure you wouldn't be getting it from me, so lets make turn the table around here and see if you'll be eating your words." Duke said, he can't believe how comfortable he became with her so sudden.**

"**Fine, lets see your moves." Viola said kicking the ball back at Duke.**

**She chased him around the field and right before she was about to call it quits she made one bold move and managed to kick the ball away from Duke.**

**The biggest smile broke out on Viola's face and she started to dance around the field. Duke just watched her with amazement. **

"**Well I guess we know how's the best." Viola said laughing.**

"**I can't believe they cut your team at Cornwall, if the rest of the girls played like you then you may actually give our team some competition." Duke said.**

"**Well I was told once that I was better then most of the guys on that team, but the same guy also told me that he loved me and that he would never hurt me." Viola said getting angry just at the thought of Justin.**

"**The guys a loser for what he did to you, believe me you are better then all of those guys especially Draeton." Duke said.**

"**Yeah well it doesn't matter anyways, its not like I get to play anymore. My team got cut, so I'll never get into the school I want to." Viola said sitting down in the middle of the field twirling the ball on her finger.**

**Duke sat down beside her and said, "Too bad you didn't go here, our coach is pretty good, if you made a good case he may let you try out."**

"**Too bad huh, I am going to have to go back to Cornwall eventually, I can't just drop out of school because what Justin did to me." Viola said.**

"**You and your brother seem really close." Duke said changing the subject from soccer because he could see that it was bumming out Viola.**

"**We're like best friends. I guess growing up with our crazy parents it was easy to rely on each other for company. Besides being twins it was easy we were always there, birthdays together everything together. I can tell him everything, I guess that's what made it so easy to come here when everything happened it Justin." Viola said, "Do you have any brother's or sisters?"**

"**Nope just me. My parents suck me in a private school and pretty much only keep in touch with me when its convenient for them. My mother is the worst of all." Duke said. "I guess its ok though, I got to come here and play soccer, and that's what I love so I can't really complain too much."**

"**So why aren't you in class, I asked before but you never really answered me." Viola asked.**

"**Didn't feel like going, just chemistry, nothing really important. Felt like coming down here and kicking the ball around a bit, helps clear my head." Duke said.**

"**I know how you feel, soccer is the best way to clear anyone's mind. Or at least for me it is." Viola said. "So when are you guys going to practice again?"**

"**This afternoon, you should come check it out." Duke said completely shocked at what he just said. He completely meant it but he couldn't believe that he actually asked it. Nor could he believe how easily he was talking to her, usually he couldn't get two words out to a girl, let alone one that was as pretty as Viola, but some how he felt very comfortable with her.**

"**That sounds like fun, I would love to see you guys in action, and maybe with me not being out there you'll get a chance at the ball." Viola said playfully hitting Duke on the shoulder.**

**Duke smiled back at her and got back on his feet. "Well I had better get back to class, it was nice talking to you Viola."**

"**You too Duke." Viola said smiling back.**

"**And just me you are better off without Draeton." Duke said as he walked away.**

**Viola slowly got up and headed back to the dorm room not being able to get Duke out of her mind. He was so different then she thought he would be.**

**Viola got back to the dorm room and picked up the phone and called Kia, who forwarded in Yvonne and Paul. **

"**Where have you been Viola, we have been worried about you. Been calling your phone like crazy, but you haven't been answering." Kia said.**

"**Me and Justin broke up, he was cheating on me." Viola said not bothering to put off telling them. "I'm at Illyria at Sebastian's."**

"**Oh my God Vi, are you OK?" Yvonne asked.**

"**Yeah I'm fine, I guess it happened for a reason. You guys were all right about him, and I guess I can see that now." Viola said.**

"**You sound so calm and relaxed for someone who has just been cheated on." Paul said.**

"**We can go out and kill him if you want." Kia said half jokingly.**

"**Don't worry I'll figure out how to deal with him in my own way." Viola said.**

"**So when are you coming back to Cornwall?" Yvonne asked.**

"**I don't know, I think I have a plan formulating, which will be the best kind of revenge for Justin." Viola said secretively as the wheels in her head started to turn.**

"**Well what is it girl, don't keep us all in suspense." Paul said into the phone.**

"**Don't worry, if everything works out you'll be the first to know.**

**They all talked for a few more minutes then Viola hung up. She borrowed a pair of Sebastian's sweats and t-shirt to get out of the clothes that she had been wearing more then a day then laid down in Sebastian's bed and took a nap to kill the time for the soccer practice to start. She was woken up when Duke walked into the bedroom.**

**He looked over at her and realized that he woke her up and said, "I'm sorry I woke you, if I had known you were sleeping I would have been more quiet."**

"**Don't worry about it. I'm glad actually, I want to go with you to soccer practice." Viola said getting up.**

"**Ok, come on then. I have to meet Tody and Andrew and we'll all go down together." Duke said grabbing his bag with his soccer stuff.**

**While they were walking out Viola asked him, "Where you serious when you said if I talked to the coach he may let me try out with the team?"**

**Duke a little taken back by the question said, "Yeah I'm sure he would take you serious, besides I'll vouch for you. I've seen you play your really good."**

"**Thanks." Viola said.**

**Before reaching Toby and Andrew's room, Duke asked, "How do you plan to play for us when you don't even go here?"**

"**Don't worry about that, I'll deal with that when the time comes." Viola said. She really didn't want to discuss her plan with anyone until everything was official.**

**After they met up with Toby and Andrew they headed down at the field. They were a little shocked to see Duke with a girl, especially his roommates sister and the fact that he didn't seem nervous around her.**

**Once they got to the field Duke went right up to Coach Dinklage and introduced Viola.**

"**Coach I think you should let her try out with the team." Duke said.**

**Everyone looked completely shocked by Duke saying this.**

"**But man she's a girl." Toby said.**

"**I bet once I get the ball none of you guys will be able to get it away from me, nor stop any shot I fire at the goal." Viola said, she knew she sounded cocky but she really wanted her chance and therefore had to sound herself up.**

**The coach looked at Duke, "What do you think?"**

"**I've seen her coach she's really good. What's the harm in letting her try." Duke said looking at the team and realized that they looked completely shocked by this suggestion, "What are you guys scared a girl is going to show you up?"**

**Everyone mumbled that they weren't scared of a girl so the coach finally gave in and let her go out there. He broke them up into the two teams with Viola on the same team as Viola. Together they dominated the field, none of the other members were able to take the ball from them, and together their team one with the other side completely unable to score a goal.**

**Everyone was completely shocked at how good she was and everyone congratulated her. Even the coach was shocked and said "Well if you plan to be staying at Illyria you will definitely have a spot on this team. I think you will make a good edition."**

**Viola smiled, "Don't worry I'll be staying."**

**She winked at Duke and said, "See you later boys."**

**She took off running back to the dorm rooms and found Sebastian and Olivia sitting on his bed talking.**

"**Um Viola, any reason why you are wearing my clothes?" Sebastian asked when he saw her run in.**

"**I couldn't wear the same clothes two days in a row, dah." Viola said laughing and Olivia joined in with her.**

"**So what's with the big smile?" Sebastian asked.**

"**I just made the Illyria soccer team." Viola said barely able to contain her excitement.**

"**Um, I would say congratulations except that you don't go to Illyria." Sebastian said kinda laughing but then the serious look on Viola's face made him ask, "What are you plotting now?"**

"**You'll see." Viola said with a wink, picking up her school bag and her clothes she had been wearing earlier. "Catch you later Olivia."**

**With that she was gone.**

**Sebastian looked at Olivia and said, "She's crazy."**

**Olivia laughed and they went back to talking about other things. **

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS, SHOULD UPDATE TOMORROW SOMETIME, FAMILY IS VISITING! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Viola got out of the cab and paid the driver and headed into her mother's house. She looked around and thought that was shocking her mother wasn't waiting at the door for her like usual. However that peace was shattered when her mother came breezing into the room.**

"**Viola dear I have been worried sick about you. Where have you been?" she asked though she really didn't look all that concerned.**

"**I was at Sebastian's. Mom we need to talk." Viola said dropping her bag in the foyer and walked over to where her mother was standing.**

**As if she didn't hear the last comment she said, "Justin called last night, said you weren't answering your cell."**

"**That would be because we broke up mother." Viola said.**

"**But why you two were so cute together?" She asked.**

"**Because mother he is a jerk and can we leave it at that." Viola said then re-asked her question. "Can we talk about something."**

**They both sat down in the sitting room and her mother said, "You want to talk about the debutante right."**

"**Noooooooo mother, I want to talk to you about transferring schools." Viola said.**

"**Transfer to where?" she asked.**

"**Illyria, to Sebastian's school." Viola said, "I was offered a spot on their soccer team."**

"**But why would you want to go there?" she asked.**

"**To play soccer mother, its important to me." Viola said.**

"**But I want you to stay here so we can make you my little debutante." her mother said her gaze going to the dresses that she had bought for Viola.**

**Viola followed her gaze and said, "If you make me stay here I refuse to do your whole debutante thing, but," Viola said taking a big sigh, she can't believe she was going to say this but she was determined to go to Illyria, "I'll do your whole debutante thing, no arguments, or complaints. I'll do the whole thing, the ball and all those classes."**

**The biggest smile broke out on her mother's face, "Oh dear you'll have so much, just think walking around in those gorgeous dresses with everything's eyes on you."**

**Rolling her eyes Viola picked up the phone and handed it to her mother. "Can you call mom, I really want this now."**

"**What is the hurry dear?" her mother asked looking at the gowns and imagining Viola walking around in them.**

"**Because if you don't hurry up we'll have to wait till tomorrow, and I want to start as soon as possible." Viola said then added, "What kind of debutante do you think I'll make if I don't have a proper education to go with it."**

**That seemed to get her mother's attention and she grabbed the phone and called Principal Golde at Illyria and talked to him. Viola sat by and chewed on her nails nervously listening. She really hoped that this would work. After ten minutes Viola decided to go get a shower and change while she waited for her mother. She figured that way if things worked out she could leave right away.**

**After her shower she threw on a pair of jeans and an old sweat shirt of Sebastian's that she had stole the day he left for Illyria. She headed back down stairs and hoped that everything was worked out. She saw her mother was just hanging up the phone.**

"**So what's going on?" Viola asked barely able to contain the anticipation in her voice.**

"**Well apparently the coach at Illyria talked to the principal that it would be in the best interest that you were transferred. So as of tomorrow you will be a student of Illyria. He said that when you show up later to go to the office and you'll get your key and your room assignment." her mother said.**

**Viola said jumping up and down she was so excited, she even hugged her mother. "That's so much mom!"**

**Viola went running upstairs to pack her bags to head to Illyria. When she finished packing she headed back downstairs carrying all her bags. She had called Paul and he was very excited for her and had volunteered to drive her and her stuff over.**

"**Um, sweet heart seeing you are now participating in the debutante you presence will be required at the carnival this weekend." her mother said sweetly.**

**Viola almost groaned out load if it had not been for their agreement. "Super duper Mom, sounds exciting."**

**Her mother smiled thinking that Viola's excitement was genuine. **

"**Well got to go mom see you this weekend." Viola said and before her mother could get any other words out she was out the door and down the drive way to Paul's car.**

**On the drive to Illyria both Paul and Viola talked excitedly about her big move, and when he dropped her off he gave her a big hug and promised that he would call her soon.**

**Viola gathered up her bags and headed to the main office where she picked up her orientation packet. She found out she was staying in room 342. She picked up her bags again and headed to her room and got a big shock when she opened the door.**

**There was Olivia sitting at the desk doing some homework.**

"**What are you doing here?" Olivia asked surprised to see Viola, she was told she was getting a room mate but she wasn't suspecting her boyfriends sister.**

**Smiling, Viola was so happy she wasn't being stuck with any freak or bitch, "I got my mom to transfer me."**

"**This is great." Olivia said jumping up and grabbing one of Viola's bags and helped her bring them over to her bed. "Does your Sebastian know?'**

"**Know what?" Sebastian asked walking into the room and had a shocked expression on his face when he saw Viola, "What are you doing here Vi?"**

"**I got mom to transfer me." Viola said smiling, "Told you I had a plan."**

"**Wow, I can't believe she did that." Sebastian said.**

"**Well I kinda had to promise to do the whole debutante plan of her's." Viola said with disgust in her voice.**

**Olivia then said, "Hey I'm in that."**

**Viola said, "Well at least there's one good thing about being there."**

**Olivia smiled at Viola.**

**Sebastian took a look at Viola and what she was wearing and asked, "Is that my favorite sweater?"**

**Laughing Viola said, "Um, I kept it so I wouldn't miss you so much."**

"**Yeah right, I want that back." Sebastian said then looking at Olivia said, "Careful apparently your room mate is a clothes thief."**

"**Only to her brother's clothes, I'm not worried." Olivia said laughing.**

"**Yeah, come on Sebastian, its only a sweater." Viola said laughing.**

**Rolling his eyes he looked at Olivia and said, "You ready for our date?"**

"**Yep." Olivia said picking up her purse. "You going to be ok here Vi?"**

"**Yeah. I think though I'm going to head to the soccer field and kick the ball around." Viola said picking out her ball from one of her bags.**

"**Um don't you want to unpack?" Sebastian asked looking at her bags.**

"**Silly that's what I'll do when I'm suppose to be studying." Viola said laughing. "Later guys."**

**Viola headed out of the room and headed to the field. On her way she decided to stop by the cafeteria to get a bottle of water. She had the hood of her sweater up when she walked in and was only a couple steps from the cooler when she felt a tap on her shoulder.**

"**Hey Sebastian." The guys voice said.**

**Viola smiled recognizing the voice she turned around and said, "Hey Duke."**

**Duke looked completely shocked to see Viola standing there.**

"**Sorry." Duke mumbled, "I thought you were your brother."**

**Laughing Viola said, "Its happened before. Though the soccer ball should have given it away."**

**Seeing the soccer ball Duke realized that she was right. He really wished that he could be more smooth around girls.**

"**I was on my way to the field, you wanna come?" Viola said grabbing a bottle of water.**

"**Um, sure." Duke said.**

"**Cool, lets go." Viola said starting to jog toward the door. Turning she saw that he was slowly walking behind her. She waited till he caught up and fell into step with him.**

"**So did you figure out a way to solve your problem?" Duke asked, he really hoped she had found a way to stay at Illyria.**

**Smiling Viola said, "You are looking at the newest member of Illyria's soccer team."**

**Duke couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. "That's awesome, I can't believe that you're here to stay."**

"**Well I'm glad your happy I'm staying cause you know if you weren't I would be in the first cab out of here." Viola said teasingly.**

**Duke just smiled, then said, "Well at least now I know that there is no chance in the world that anyone can beat us."**

"**Why do you think they'll be distracted by the gorgeous girl running around the field they'll forget how to kick a ball." Viola said laughing.**

**Duke agreed with the gorgeous part but couldn't seem to say that, so he just smiled. He thought that she must think he was a weirdo that couldn't even put sentences together at some points.**

"**Can I ask you something Duke?" Viola asked.**

"**Sure." Duke said.**

"**Why are you so nervous around me, you know I'm not known to bite." Viola said trying to say something funny with her question.**

"**I've just never been good talking to guys." Duke said, he didn't know why but he felt comfortable telling Viola the truth.**

"**Why, your hot." Viola said, she always prided herself in being so blunt though sometimes it did get her into trouble.**

**Duke looked completely taken back by her bluntness.**

**Viola now kinda regretted what she said. "Look Duke I'm sorry I'm making you uncomfortable, how about we forget playing."**

**Taking a deep breath he said, "No come on lets play, probably the only thing I feel comfortable doing."**

"**We talked yesterday, you didn't seem nervous and you talked me right up for the coach, you just got to relax and things will just flow." Viola said smiling that he still wanted to go play soccer.**

"**Flow?" Duke asked confused.**

"**Yeah like yesterday we just talked and things flowed, even know things are flowing, you are talking fine. Yesterday you didn't seem nervous at all, we talked about soccer and my brother and things flowed. See what I mean." Viola said.**

"**I guess." Duke said smiling.**

"**Flow." They both said together and laughed.**

**AN: HEY EVERYONE, I KNOW IT MAY NOT SEEM LIKE A LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED BUT TO ME IT FEELS LIKE FOREVER, AFTER WORK TOMORROW I'LL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS UP, MAY STILL HAVE ANOTHER ONE UP TONIGHT. THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**The next few days went by quickly and Viola was in heaven living in Illyria. Everything was working out perfectly, especially working on the soccer team. It was so much different working with the guys team then being on the girl. The guys were a lot more aggressive in all their actions.**

**Viola and Duke spent a lot of time together on and off the field, she also started to become friends with Toby and Andrew and few of the other guys on the team. Viola thought she was making some progress with Duke and his nervousness around girls.**

**Sebastian swore he could see something going on between the two of them but that they were either too blind or stupid to realize. Him and Olivia talked about it all the time, except she described it as cute. Sebastian thought that Duke would make a much better match for her then Justin did and besides the fact that he trusted Duke a lot more with his sister.**

**The carnival was Saturday and Viola was dreading it. Olivia tried to convince her it was going to be fun while they were sitting in their room getting ready.**

**While they were fixing their makeup in their mirror Olivia asked out of the blue, "You look like Duke don't you?"**

"**Of course I do, he's really great and easy to talk to." Viola said smiling at Olivia.**

"**Easy to talk to, he barely gets a sentence out to me in more situations." Olivia said laughing.**

"**Well you just have to get threw that rough exterior and he is really great." Viola said.**

"**Of course, so why don't you ask him out?" Olivia asked.**

"**Um," Viola said, "I don't know if he would say yes to begin with."**

"**Vi, I see the way he looks at you, I know he would, but the question is would he ever get it out to ask you." Olivia said laughing.**

**Smiling Viola said, "I have a plan."**

**Olivia listen to the plan and thought it was genius so they called Sebastian because they would need him.**

**Viola can't believe what she was doing, but hanging out with Duke she realized that Justin really treated horrible and being with Duke made her feel great. They got along so great together and she was really happy with all the time they spent together.**

**When they were finally finished they looked into the mirror at their reflection. Olivia was wearing a pink summer dress while Viola wore a red dress that went just past her knees.**

**When they arrived they met up with Viola's mother who started to gush about how much Viola looked like a lady. Viola just shock her head and headed out to enjoy the carnival before she had to take her place in the kissing booth.**

**Viola and Olivia walked around the carnival going on a couple rides, starting to wonder where the guys had gotten too, but after half an hour Viola really hopped that her plan would work when she got the kissing.**

**While Viola and Olivia took their places Sebastian and Duke walked into the carnival.**

"**Come on man admit it, you like my sister." Sebastian said, he had been pestering Duke since earlier this afternoon.**

**Sighing Duke just shrugged his shoulders. **

**Sebastian just smiled and said, "Cause I got it on good authority that she has a thing for you." **

**Duke blushed at this comment which made Sebastian say, "Knew you liked her."**

"**But she just ended things with Draeton, is it fair for me to be going after her so soon after they ended their relationship?" Duke asked, he felt a little weird talking about this to the brother of the girl he liked.**

"**Believe me man she likes you, go for it seriously. Forget about Draeton, he really meant nothing to her in the end." Sebastian said. "Now come on I know what will make you feel better."**

**Sebastian said dragging Duke toward the kissing booth and when there he bought two tickets. They saw that Viola was about to replace Olivia on the kissing booth but when they saw Duke and Sebastian Olivia stuck around to kiss Sebastian because she knew that Viola wouldn't be able to. **

**Sebastian came up onto the stage and sat down on the stool in front of Olivia. Together they made this dramatic scene kissing the stage, so much that they got an applause when they pulled about.**

**Olivia laughed and blushed and Sebastian took her hand and they walked off the stage leaving Duke next in line.**

**He walked nervously on the stage and sat across from Viola.**

"**We really don't have to do this if you don't want to." Duke said really nervously.**

"**Did you buy a ticket?" Viola asked thinking how Duke was when he was nervous.**

"**Um, your brother did." Duke said then added, "Maybe I should just shut up and kiss you."**

**Viola just smiled and leaned forward until their lips met for the kiss. They kiss was gentle at first but they got more into it as the kiss intensified. The kiss could have gone on forever if it hadn't been for the kid who yelled for them to get a room.**

**Duke pulled back completely embarrassed by the kiss. **

"**Wow, that was some kiss." Viola said smiling.**

**Duke nodded to her comment unable to say anything and stood up and started to walk away but stopped and asked, "When are you done here?"**

"**About ten more minutes. I'll come find you guys." Viola said looking back at the line of guys waiting to be kissed, she rolled her eyes with the thoughts of kissing all of them, then winked at Duke.**

**Duke smiled back and walked away to find Sebastian and Olivia. He can't believe that he just kissed Viola, maybe Sebastian was right and he should just go for it with her, and he was right that kiss did make him feel better.**

**Ten minutes later Viola's replacement came to relieve her. Viola couldn't be happier, when she promised her mother she would do this whole debutante thing she didn't think it included kissed half the male population. She wished the girl replacing her good luck and headed out to find Duke, Sebastian and Olivia.**

**When she found them she winked at Duke which made him blush and asked Olivia, "Now you think that part of the debutante is fun?"**

**Olivia laughing and said, "I guess its part of the process."**

"**Yeah the old drooling guys were a joy." Viola said still grossed out by the thought of kissing the old men.**

"**I'm sure you had at least one good kiss up there." Olivia aid referring to her kiss with Duke.**

"**Well I guess." Viola said smiling at Duke.**

**Seeing how embarrassed Duke looked Viola took his hand and said, "Come on Duke lets go ride the Ferris Wheel."**

**Once they were settled in their seats and the Ferris Wheel started moving Viola said, "So you having fun today?"**

"**I guess so, I can think of one part of today that was fun." Duke said smiling at her.**

**Viola smiled thinking that he was much more easy going when it was just the two of them, put him in a crowd and try to say something like that he would clam right up.**

"**Yeah well maybe I should have thrown you up there to kiss all those guys and see how much you had." Viola said laughing.**

"**You mean you didn't have fun kissing all those creepy old men." Duke said laughing.**

"**Yeah it was a dream come true. I'm only doing this because it was the only way to convince my mother to transfer me to Illyria." Viola said.**

"**I guess it's a small price to pay, soccer's important to you and I'm sure you'll do anything to play." Duke said, although personally he was glad she did it, if she had stayed at Cornwall then all of this wouldn't be happening nor would they be here together.**

"**Well not just soccer." Viola said smiling looking over at him. "You know when we were talking and you said everything happens for a reason I think my breakup happened so that I would get to meet you."**

"**Are you always this forward with everything you say?" Duke asked.**

"**Life's too short to keep quiet, better to say what you want to say when you feel it." Viola said smiling.**

"**Is that how you always live your life?" Duke asked.**

"**I would like to think so." Viola said. **

**Viola looked over and noticed that Duke seemed to be trying to work up the courage to ask her something so she asked, "Did you want to go out for dinner tonight?"**

"**I hope you mean as a date." Duke said smiling.**

"**Of course as a date." Viola said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I have something to admit to you."**

**Duke looked over and said, "And what is that."**

"**I set up the whole kissing booth thing. I called Sebastian and told him to make sure that you got a ticket." Viola said laughing.**

"**You know if you wanted to kiss me you could have just asked, I'm sure I wouldn't have objected." Duke said laughing, "Especially for some one who doesn't mind being so forward."**

"**But it was much more fun this way." Viola said, "I may be forward but I also like to have my fun too."**

**Duke just laughed.**

**Their turn ended on the Ferris Wheel and Duke took Viola's hand as they got off it.**

**They didn't get two steps away from the Ferris Wheel when a hand grabbed Viola's other arm and pulled her away from Duke.**

**She came face to face with Justin. **

"**What do you want Draeton?" Duke asked coming up behind Viola and looking angrily at Draeton.**

"**This is none of you business Orsino, this is between me and Viola." Justin said angrily.**

"**Actually Justin we don't have anything to talk about so I think you should get lost." Viola said.**

**Completely ignoring Duke being there, Justin said, "Come on baby, you know we all make mistakes, but you know that we love each other."**

"**You know what you're an idiot Justin, an even bigger one if you really believe I would ever come back to a lying, cheating tool like you." Viola said.**

"**What are you doing with Orsino?" Justin asked angrily, "You think you can get back at me by dating him."**

"**He is a hundred times the guy you will ever be, besides that fact that he is also the better everything and that you need to get away from me." Viola said talking Dukes hand and started to walk away but didn't get more then a few steps away when Justin grabbed Viola again and pulled her away from Duke.**

**Duke stopped when he felt Viola being pulled out of and turned angrily at Justin ans said, "Don't make me make you cry again Draeton, let go of her."**

**Justin completely ignoring Duke looked at Viola and said, "Come on baby don't tell me you would give up what we have for him."**

"**We Justin don't have anything." Viola said now getting really angry and said, "And don't call me baby."**

**Viola went to walk away but this time when Justin went to stop him Duke grabbed his arm and said, "I think she wants you to leave her alone Draeton."**

**Smiling Justin said, "You want to play like that do you?"**

**Justin then punched Duke in the face which Duke responded by hitting his back and the two started to wrestle around. Viola tired to break them apart and yelled at them to stop but every time she got clothes to them to try to pull them apart she got shoved back out of the way. Just then out of no where Sebastian showed up and tried to break them up but they ended up being broken up by security and being kicked out of the carnival.**

**Viola looked at Olivia and shook her head.**

"**If you didn't figure it out that was my ex." Viola said, not believing what had just happened and really hoped Duke was OK.**

**Olivia laughed a little bit but before she could say anything Viola's mother showed up and looked at Viola angrily.**

"**I hope you had nothing to do with this dear." She said.**

**Viola trying to act all innocent said, "Wrong place at the wrong time."**

"**Was that your brother I saw being escorted out of here with those other two boys?" she asked not seeming shocked if he had been.**

"**Wrong place at wrong time." Viola said shrugging trying not to laugh.**

**She just shock her head and walked away.**

"**Come on Olivia lets go back to Illyria and meet up with the guys." Viola said completely done with her duties that day as a debutante and the two left to get a cab.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Viola and Olivia arrived back at the guys dorms after everything that had gone down at the carnival. Olivia waited outside the room while Viola went in.**

**She saw Sebastian laying on his bed and Duke on his reading a magazine. **

**Looking at Sebastian an said, "Out."**

"**Um Vi this is my room you can't tell me to leave." Sebastian said rolling his eyes and not moving.**

"**Olivia's in the hallway waiting for you." Viola said laughing when the moment she said Olivia was waiting he was gone.**

**Once Sebastian was gone Viola sat down on Sebastian's bed facing Duke.**

"**I am so sorry about what happened with Justin." Viola said.**

"**Don't worry about it." Duke said throwing his magazine down on the floor.**

**With his face not in a magazine Viola noticed that he's nose was bleeding.**

"**Oh my God your bleeding." Viola said now feeling really bad for what happened.**

**Duke pulled the Kleenex out of his nose and threw it in the garbage.**

"**Don't worry about it." Duke said swinging his legs off his bed so he was sitting right in front of Viola and took her hands.**

"**I can't believe he did that." Viola said still in shock that Justin actually had the nerve to confront her like that and then attack Duke.**

"**I think you kind of shocked him when he saw you with me, maybe he was hoping you were laying around pinning for him." Duke said laughing.**

"**He wishes." Viola said then asked, "You still want to go out tonight?"**

"**Of course I do, how about Cesario?" Duke asked naming the popular restaurant in that area.**

"**Sounds great to me. Well I'm gonna go back to my room and try to remove the memories of all those old guys I had to kiss today." Viola said laughing.**

"**Yeah maybe I'll skip kissing you goodbye seeing how many other guys you kissed today." Duke said laughing.**

**Viola started to laugh and said, "Fine, though I'm starting to forget which kiss I liked best. Maybe it was that ten year old kid."**

**Duke laughed and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.**

**When they pulled apart Viola said, "I think I'm starting to remember which one I like best."**

**Duke just smiled. Viola got up and before she left the room winked back at him and left the room.**

**Olivia and Viola were sitting in there room talking while Olivia was helping Viola get ready for her date.**

"**I can't believe you actually asked him out on a date?" Olivia said laughing.**

"**Well if I had waited for him we could still be on that Ferris Wheel." Viola said laughing, "But then again if we were still there we wouldn't have run into Justin."**

"**I can't believe he attacked Duke?" Olivia said remembering the fight.**

"**I think he's just jealous, and what makes it worse I'm not dating the captain of his rival school's soccer team. Can't make things easy, especially seeing that Duke is the one that made him cry during a game last year." Viola said laughing remembering the sight of Justin crying on the field.**

"**That is hilarious." Olivia said putting the final touches of Viola's makeup on. "Done."**

**Viola looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised at her reflection. Olivia had done her hair in curls and done her make up never natural.**

"**Wow." was all Viola could say. **

"**I think Duke is going to be shocked when he sees you." Olivia said smiling at her job. "I hope you don't think I went to far."**

"**No its great Olivia, I just look a lot different." Viola said.**

"**Much different then the usual tom boy look you got going, except when you do the whole debutante ball things." Olivia said smiling.**

**Getting up from the chair she went over to her bed and picked up her purse and slipped on her flip flops. She looked at her full appearance in the mirror, she was wearing her short denim skirt and a red tank of Olivia's.**

**Looking over at Olivia she said, "I've always wanted a sister you know, I think if I had one that I would want them to be like you."**

**Olivia smiled, "Same for me, its lonely being by yourself. At least you have Sebastian."**

"**Sebastian is great, and although I am known to steal his clothes before its not the same as having a girl around." Viola said.**

"**Yeah well your welcome to anything I own, although they aren't as nice as some of your brother's clothes." Olivia said laughing.**

"**Well take my advice, steal some of it, he doesn't mind." Viola said with a wink.**

**Olivia laughed.**

**Just then there was a knock on there bedroom door. Viola walked over to answer the door and was happy by the shocked expression on Duke's face when he saw her. Sebastian was also standing there and was wide eyed.**

**Walking into the room Sebastian said to Olivia, "You turned my sister into a girl."**

**Before Olivia could say anything Viola punched him and said, "Shut up. Though wouldn't mom be surprised to see me dressed like this on purpose."**

"**She would flip a lid." Sebastian said laughing.**

**Viola looked back over at Duke and said, "You ready to go?"**

**Duke nodded and together they headed out of the room.**

"**Well I'm glad I borrow a car for tonight because there was no way you are getting on the back of my bike in that skirt." Duke said looking her over.**

"**Aren't you smart." Viola said.**

"**Incase I forgot to say, you look beautiful tonight." Duke said taking her hand.**

"**Thank you, I became Olivia's experiment." Viola said laughing.**

"**Well she did a great job." Duke said laughing opening the door to the car for Viola.**

**They drove over to Cesario and sat down in one of the booths side by side. They ordered a pizza to split.**

"**So are you having fun tonight?" Duke asked.**

"**I'm having a great time." Viola said, "So are you excited about the Cornwall game this Friday?"**

"**It should be great." Duke said then added, "We're going to clean the field of those wimps."**

"**I know playing soccer isn't just about winning but in regards to this game its everything. I need to prove to those guys I'm just as good as they are." Viola said.**

"**Don't worry, you are better then all of those Cornwall guys. You are probably better then some of the guys on our team. You are going to make Draeton sorry he ever cheated on you." Duke said smiling.**

"**I think he already feels that now that he has seen me with you, there is nothing worse then seeing your ex with your teams biggest rivals captain. But I don't want to talk about Draeton, lets talk about you." Viola said. "Have you decided where you want to go after Illyria?"**

"**Not quick, waiting to see where the offers come from and then make a decision." Duke said. "How about you?"**

"**Always wanted to play for Carolina." Viola said smiling.**

"**That's a good choice." Duke said, "So how is the whole Debutante thing going?"**

"**Well seeing your mother is on the committee you should know all us debutante's will be coming out Saturday. That is when all of us will become ladies." Viola said laughing.**

"**Yeah the big ball thing. You must be so excited." Duke said.**

"**I would be more excited if someone would offer to be my date for it?" Viola said looking at Duke, "Paul offered to be my escort the other night but I'm thinking someone tall, athletic, and really cute would make a much better match for me." **

"**Viola Hastings would you like me to be your escort to the ball this weekend?" Duke asked laughing, "That's if I'm tall enough, athletic enough, and cute enough for you."**

"**Well I guess you will do." Viola said laughing.**

**Just then their pizza came and they made small conversation while eating their pizza. When they were finished they left Cesario and headed back to Illyria.**

**They were walking around the school when Viola asked, "You want to go kick the ball around?"**

"**Your going to play looking like that?" Duke asked.**

"**Scared I'll beat you in a skirt huh?" Viola said laughing. "Come on."**

"**Let's go, and if you do happen to kick my butt down there, please can we keep it between us." Duke said laughing.**

"**I'll think about it." Viola said laughing.**

**When they got to the field they grabbed one of the balls that had been left there from the practice earlier. Viola kicked off her shoes and started to kick the ball around bare foot. They played for an hour when they finally decided to call it a night. They had an early morning practice. **

**Duke walked Viola to her room and gave her a gentle kiss good night kiss. **

"**I'll see you in the morning Vi." Duke said.**

"**Night Duke." Viola said.**


	7. Author's Note

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN'T UNDATED, WILL DO SO VERY SOON. BEEN WORKING ALL DAY AND MY FRIEND WAS HURT AND CAN'T WALK SO TAKING CARE OF HER WHILE HER HUSBAND IS AWAY. GOT A MILD WRITERS BLOCK SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FEEL FREE TO SHARE THEM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HEY EVERYONE, SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, NOT SO GOOD AT WRITING ABOUT THE GAME. THERE IS AT LEAST ONE MORE CHAPTER. I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY WHEN THE SITE LETS ME UPLOAD MY DOCUMENT. SAW STEP UP AND IT WAS AWESOME, GOING TO SEE IT AGAIN IN A WEEK. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND AS ALWAY R.R.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**UNTITLED**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**It was finally the day of the game. Viola was so excited that she couldn't sleep the night before. All she could think about was proving to Justin and the rest of the guys on the Cornwall team that she was just as good as them, or even better. But no matter how much she was thinking about the game her thoughts keep going back to Duke.**

**She still couldn't believe how great Duke was letting her play with him and then helping her get on the Illyria team, and even standing up for her to the other guys. She couldn't believe how lucky she was having him in her life now.**

**She woke up early and got ready and meet up with the team outside the guys locker room. She went up and stood with Duke, Toby and Andrew. **

**After giving his inspirational speech to the team Coach Dinklage yelled, "Let's go, Kill!"**

**Everyone yelled 'kill' in unison and all walked out calmly for their dramatic entrance onto the field. **

**The Cornwall team was already out on the field and were waiting for the Illyria team to come out.**

**Viola walked out next to Duke and had pulled her hair up in a pony tail to keep it out of her face when she ran. She was so excited that she could barely contain it. Duke looking down at her and noticing this took her hand for a second, gave it a quick squeeze and a wink then let go.**

**They all lined up and Duke walked up to face Justin for the coin toss and for the traditional hand shack between the captains. It was then that Justin realized that Viola was standing up with the rest of the team waiting for the game to begin.**

"**Hold on," Justin yelled pointing at Viola, "there is no girls on these teams."**

**Before Viola could say anything in her defense Duke said laughing, "Scared Draeton that I girl will beat you?"**

"**There's no way she is better then any of the guys, she may be good but we are better." Justin said as his coach approached.**

"**Draeton is right there is no girls on these teams." he said. "Its against the rules."**

**By this time the rest of the teams had joined them in the center of the field to work out the problem. The referee pulled out his rule book and quickly started to scan it looking for a rule against Viola playing but the book was rudely ripped out of his hands by Coach Dinklage who ripped it in half and threw it back at Coach Pistonek.**

"**I don't believe there is a problem here coach unless you believe that we here also discriminate against women?" Dinklage said poking his fingers into Pistonek's chest..**

**Pistonek rubbed his chest but refused to say anything to reinforce that fact that the other coach had just hurt him by poking him.**

**The ref not wanting to get into the middle of this said calmly, "You guys have to decide but it has to be unanimous."**

"**What do you say coach, you scared that your team is going to lose worse with us having a girl on the team?" Dinklage said winking back at Viola who sent him a thankful smile for standing up for her.**

"**Fine if you want to play a girl that's your suicide." said Pistonek.**

"**This is going to be funny." Justin said directing his comment to Viola.**

**Viola just said him a mocking smile then went back to her place to await for the coin toss.**

**Justin called out 'heads' and won. They decided to stay on the side they were but refused to shake Duke's hand.**

**Duke returned to the rest of his team but he didn't need to say much to get the team going, they were confident in their ability and the fact that they wouldn't be figuring in Viola as much as a player.**

**Justin returned to his team and started to go on that this was their year that they would beat Illyria and prove once and for all who was the better team. **

**When they broke they lined up for the opening of the game. The ref blew his whistle and the game started. Duke took the ball and headed toward Cornwall's net. He based the ball to Viola who continued to work the ball between other members of the team making sure to keep it away from any of the guys on Cornwall's team. **

**As good as Illyria was at keeping the ball away from the Cornwall team Justin was still at the top of his game blocking most of the shots at their net, but it was a lucky shot by Duke that allowed Illyria to take the lead. After he scored the whole team gathered around him at the goal to celebrate their lead over Cornwall. **

**For the rest of the period no goals were scored but Cornwall made many good attempts at getting the ball away from Illyria long enough to make an attempt to score on them. When half time was called they headed back to the locker rooms for a break.**

**On the way in Viola heard Justin yelling for her for wait.**

**Turning around Viola asked impatiently, "What do you want Draeton?"**

"**Come on baby, I get now that you are out there to prove yourself to me. And I'll admit to you, you being with Orsino made me realize what a good thing I had with you. SO you can leave him now cause you got what you wanted." Draeton said with his cocky smile.**

"**And what would that be?"**

"**Me silly, I know the only reason you were with him was to make me jealous and it worked." Justin said smiling.**

"**Justin your ego is to big for that brain of yours, what makes you think in a million years that I would come back with you." Viola said laughing.**

"**Come on baby, I know you still want me." Draeton said smiling.**

**Just then Duke walked up behind Viola and wrapped his arm around Viola's shoulder.**

"**Something you want Draeton?" Duke asked, and when Draeton didn't respond he said, "Then I guess we'll finish this on the field, let's go Vi."**

**Smiling at Duke Viola said, "Later Draeton."**

**Justin watched them walk away and stomped his foot and walked back to rejoin the rest of his team.**

**Before they walked into the locker room, Duke asked Viola, "Everything OK?"**

"**Everything is fine, just Justin's ego thinking that all of my actions have him in mind." Viola said laughing.**

**Viola stood up her tip toes and kissed Duke on the lips. "For good luck, not that you need it."**

**Duke just laughed and left his arm where it was when they walked into the locker room. **

**When the half time was over the teams returned to the field to finish the game.**

**The second half played out much like the first one except the two additional goals scored by Illyria by Duke and one by Viola. Just looking at Justin's face they could tell that he was getting completely frustrated by how this game was playing out.**

**With thirty seconds left in the game Viola managed another goal due to the wonderful assist from Duke by replaying his bicycle kick that Duke was famous for. Justin jumped to get the ball but just missed it, resulting in Illyria beating Cornwall four nothing.**

**The rest of the Illyria team ran to where Viola was jumping up and down and doing her victory dance. Duke ran up to her and picked her up and started to swing her around. They looked over to where Justin was sitting on the ground punching it mumbling something about how this wasn't fair.**

**The team celebrated on the field on the field before heading to the showers to get changed.**

**Sebastian met up with Viola before she headed to the girls showers and gave her a big hug.**

"**So I guess you got everything you wanted, kicking Cornwall's butt and for a change you being the reason that Justin cries." Sebastian said laughing.**

"**You know they say winning shouldn't be everything but in this case it was wonderful." Viola said excitedly.**

"**Well I guess you proved all them wrong at Cornwall, that you are better then they all are." Sebastian said laughing.**

"**Was there any doubt who was the better of the players." Viola said laughing. "So I better go get showered."**

"**I would say so, you stink." Sebastian said plugging his nose.**

"**Shut up." Viola said laughing punching him in the shoulder and heading back to the school.**


End file.
